Drew Wright: XANA Returns
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: When X.A.N.A. strikes again after an month, new Kadic student Drew Wright joins the Lyoko gang to put another stop to the virus. But with his own past lead chaos into the mission? Warning: language, violence


**Drew Wright: Meeting Team Lyoko**

* * *

><p><strong>Starring: Drew Wright<strong>

**Angela Jackson**

**Ulrich Stern**

**Aelita Schaeffer**

**Odd Della Robbia**

**Jeremy Belpois**

**Elisabeth 'Sissi' Delmas**

**Yumi Ishiyama **

**.**

**.**

**Co-Starring: X.A.N.A. **

**Mickey ?**

**Amelia 'Milly' Solovieff **

**William Dunbar**

**Jim Morales**

**.**

**.**

**Genre: (Fantasy/Action) Fantasy - Supernatural - Adventure - Friendship - Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Romance **

**Rated: T - mild language, moderate and fantasy violence, romance, mild mature themes**

**Universe/Category: Code Lyoko**

_**Summary: When X.A.N.A. strikes again after an month, new Kadic student Drew Wright joins the Lyoko gang to put another stop to the virus. **_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

_In, England, London, in Wrightcorp Building, Malco Wright was the CEO and basically enjoying his life. He was using his computer to catch up with his son. He called his wife, Felicity Wright, and they were talking through camera, "Hey, lovely." he said with a smile. "Hi, Malco." she smiled back. "So, how's our little guy?" Malco asked.  
><em>

_"Living, healthy as the sun." Felicity giggled. _

_"I bet he's so cute!" Malco coed. _

_"Trust me, he is." Felicity said with a warmhearted smile. _

**_BEEP-BE-BE-BEEP! _**

_"What's that?" Felicity pondered.  
><em>

_"Just a Wrightcorp C.F.H., Call For Help." Malco answered, before ending the C.F.H., "So, what's his name?" _

_Suddenly, an Wrightcorp worker walked in, "Sir, a C.F.H. just called." _

_"I know; I ended the call." _

_"You what?" _

_"Peace, please, Edd." Malco begged, and with a glare, Edd walked out. "I'm sick of that guy! Always a pain in the ass." Malco groaned. "Well, he certainly can't harm us, right?" Felicity questioned. _

_But, then, the lights turned off suddenly. "Oh, man, the lights are off." Malco rubbed his forehead in annoyance, and next, red lights glowed from the outside. "Baby,..." and his chest was suddenly pierce by a hole; he was shot. Blood spilled down his wound and he fell down, cold. "Malco? Malco!" his wife called out. "...Malco!" _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Episode 1<span> **

**Meet Drew**

**.**

**.**

**France, Paris**

**6:55AM Morning **

**.**

**.**

Things were calm once again in Kadic Academy. And today, Principal Delmas walked in Mrs. Hertz's class, "OK, class! We have a new student here at Kadic." he announced. A boy walked in as well, he was slight tanned with dark grey straight hair, emerald green eyes. His clothes; a grey tank top, beige gilet with a white hood, sky blue jeans and red and black converse shoes. He was also wearing a brown wristband attached to a white jewel. "Everyone, this is Drew Wright." the principal went on, "He just moved from Detroit." And by that, everybody else was a bit freaked out; Detroit was known to be violent. "Enough, class! Drew, you can sit next to...Sissi."

Drew sat next to a girl with long black hair. "Hi, my name's Sissi Delmas." she said. "I'm, what you heard, Drew!" Drew smiled and gave her a shy, short wave. After a while, class ended and Drew was walking out of the classroom. "Talk about the hell of the move!" he inhaled. And all of a sudden, someone takes a picture of him right into my face, making him flinch. "What the-?!" he half-freaked, his hands covering his eyes in pain. "Finally! A new scoop! New kid joins Kadic Academy." exclaimed a red-haired ponytail girl in glee, "You done yourself good with this one, Milly! Alright, you, let's take more photos!" Milly grinned and took more pictures of Drew.

#1: Drew walking back while hiding his face from the camera. #2: A perfect freeze-shot of him, shouting at Milly. #3: Drew glaring at Milly with a frozen-twitchy eye. #4: Drew stomping his way to swipe the camera from Milly.

"Hey!" Milly shouted.

"Please, don't take pictures of me when it's against my will. Promise?" Drew dealt.

"I promise! I promise! Give it back!" Milly yelled.

Drew slowly passed it back to her and patted her head, "Sorry, I just want you to be less crazy with the photos, okay? Now, run along and take pictures with someone else, quick! Before they run away!" he ordered, and Milly ran off.

But, then, he heard someone's voice, "So, X.A.N.A.'s not here, anymore." he peaked his eye through into the corridor and one boy with blonde hair and a purple diamond, one boy with round blonde hair, one boy with brown straight hair, one girl with blonde straight hair with black tips at the end, one girl with black hair and one girl with pink hair.

"Thank god for that." said the black-hair girl. "What..?" Drew thought, but suddenly, he thought that out loud, and they all heard him. Drew's eyes widened.

"Oops..." he whispered, his eyes closed and teeth gritted due to surprise. Being the honest guy, he walked from his hiding place.

Yet, he had the nerve to wave, "...Hey-ho, Kadic-o." he smiled nervously.

"...Hello. I'm Odd." the purple-diamond blond boy waved back.

"You were in Mrs Hertz's class, weren't you? I'm Jeremie Belpois and next to me is-" "Ulrich Stern." Ulrich said after Jeremie introduced. "I'm Aelita Stones." "Yumi Ishiyama." "And I'm Angela Jackson." "Drew Wright, if you forgot..." Drew smiled, "So, who's X.A.N.A., huh?"

"Oh, that..?!" Angela pondered with wide nervous eyes, "He's...a video game character!" "Yeah! We're planning to make a game and probably gonna release any day." Ulrich went on.

"A game? *snaps finger* Like Lyoko, right?" Odd exclaimed. "Lyoko?" Drew pondered, and Yumi elbowed Odd's stomach.

"Okay, then, this is getting weird. But don't worry. I'll get outta your hair..." Drew walked off before muttering to himself, "For now."

And unknown to them, a shadow was examining Drew the entire time and morphed into him, it's eyes flickering and glowing red with the same eyes that will haunt them all for another lifetime...

* * *

><p><strong>How, was that for a start? Too quick? Too informative? Well, I liked. And thank you, Animelover276, for letting me use Angela for this story! <strong>

**I promise to all my fellow readers, that this story shall be epic! See you til then, good mates!**


End file.
